


Никто не узнает

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Holda13



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, weird friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: История о том, что творится в идеальной головке Миранды Лоусон и как с этим бороться.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero & Miranda Lawson
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Никто не узнает

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный ООС.
> 
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Очередная швартовка в очередном порту. Отработанные до автоматизма действия: запрос на посадку, оплата места, проверка безопасности, оповещение экипажа, организация вспомогательного персонала, который за время недолгой стоянки должен успеть провести диагностику, для которой требовался док, и закупить всё необходимое, от боеприпасов и деталей до продуктов, зубной пасты и туалетной бумаги. А ещё контроль, контроль над всем этим, ведь пока большая часть экипажа и члены штурмовой группы в увольнительной, «на хозяйстве» остается она — Миранда Лоусон. «Мисс Совершенство». И просто старпом с маленькой личной армией «специалистов широкого профиля» и ворчуном Гарднером в придачу. Последний, между прочим, был мастером на все руки, особенно когда переставал ныть и жаловаться на свою долю. «Нормандии» повезло с ним.

Хотя везением это на самом деле не было. Призрак позаботился о том, чтобы на этом корабле оказалось собрано всё самое лучшее: оборудование, оружие, обеспечение, экипаж, капитан. Старпом. Самый идеальный из всех возможных старпомов.

Миранда хорошо помнила тот разговор с Призраком, в котором оговаривалась её роль в проекте. Глава «Цербера» говорил о важности их миссии и о том, что жизненно необходимо отслеживать состояние Шепард и ее стабильность. Он курил и рассуждал о характере Шепард, который определенно был ее сильной стороной, но в то же время и помехой, которая будет усложнять сотрудничество, а потому крайне важно, чтобы между нею и «Цербером» был амортизатор. Человек, который сумеет добиться расположения Шепард, но при этом будет лоялен организации и сможет смягчать острые углы.

Кто же справится с этим лучше тебя, Миранда? Ведь ты же идеальна. Ты блестяще справляешься с любым делом, за которое берешься. Твой провал математически невозможен, если только ты не хочешь допустить его сознательно, но ведь ты не хочешь, правда? Ты же знаешь, сколько поставлено на карту. Ты же… бла-бла-бла.

Лоусон кривовато, саркастично усмехнулась, дернув плечом, и отбросила датапад на стол. Разговоров тогда было много, вот только Призрак, занятый размышлениями о судьбах мира, то ли забыл, то ли не счел необходимым обсудить, что должность старпома включает в себя надзор за интендантской службой. Но это и не удивительно, зачем ему думать о таком, если Миранда — идеальна? Она или подумает о подобных пустяках сама, или справится с ними, не моргнув и глазом. В конце концов, ей приходилось иметь дело и с куда более сложными и неприятными задачами. Что в сравнении с ними какой-то интендант, обивающий порог и маниакально желающий обсудить сметы расходов и сведение баланса, а также списки необходимых вещей для будущих членов штурмовой группы, которые стоило бы закупить заранее. Интендант тоже был идеален: он был идеально порядочен, в его лысеющую голову не умещалась фраза Миранды: «Решите сами, а потом пришлите мне отчет», услышав ее, он принимался обстоятельно и нудно доказывать, что обращается к старпому исключительно с теми вопросами, которые невозможно решить без ее участия. В какой-то момент эти споры заходили в тупик и оставалось или уступить ему, или выгнать и найти нового (а на это не было ни сил, ни времени), или выстрелить в голову (что опять же приводило к необходимости искать замену в отсутствие сил и времени).

Миранда устало провела руками по лицу и, последний раз покосившись на датапад, в котором остался очередной отчет клятого интенданта, покинула свою каюту. Светлую, идеально чистую и просторную, точно отражающую образ хозяйки. Тот образ, который должны были воспринимать другие. Впрочем, большую часть времени Миранда и сама воспринимала себя так и никак иначе.

Но бывали плохие дни, когда что-то внутри давало сбой. И тогда тщательно выстроенная внутренняя дисциплина летела ко всем чертям, превращая хладнокровную, умную и выносливую женщину в плаксивого, раздраженного подростка с пушкой. В такие моменты даже самые глупые и незначительные поводы — вроде этого надоедливого интенданта — могли вывести Миранду из себя, да так, что она и в самом деле замирала за миг до того, чтобы протянуть руку за пистолетом. И единственное, что спасало — выработанное годами тренировок умение в любой ситуации контролировать лицо. А если можешь контролировать хоть что-то — сорваться в полнейший штопор чуть сложнее. Поэтому интендант возвращался на свое рабочее место живым и здоровым, а Миранда сохраняла идеальный образ. Вот только легче не становилось. Совсем.

Это состояние было аномалией, уродливой и недопустимой. Особенно для нее. Ведь она же идеальна. Ее мир и ее разум были как эта каюта или как отражение в зеркале: совершенное, лаконичное, никаких недостатков и ничего лишнего. Но в эти проклятые моменты казалось, что где-то внутри белых, гладких стен прорывало канализационную трубу и всю эту идеальность заливало нечистотами. Миранду начинало невыносимо тошнить от самой себя, и она — если то позволяла ситуация — могла просиживать в душе часами, с остервенением царапая кожу мочалкой. А внутри что-то кричало: так эту гниль не отмыть, она не снаружи.

В другие дни этот сбой напоминал шипящий звук открывающегося воздушного шлюза. И тогда казалось, что все, чем Миранда себя считала, оказывалось там, за пределами. В безмолвном, отстраненном космосе, а тело ощущалось пустой оболочкой, ненужной никому, даже хозяйке. В такие моменты Миранда выпадала из реальности и могла долго сидеть, не шевелясь и даже не моргая, прислушиваясь к оглушающей внутренней тишине и мечтая услышать там хоть какой-нибудь звук.

Иногда после, когда мир начинал возвращаться в привычное состояние, она думала: не так ли ощущала себя Шепард в те два года, что лежала на ее операционном столе? Она ведь не была мертва, но не была и жива в полном смысле этого слова. Может, она была там, в том темном, тихом и холодном месте, так похожем на Темный Космос, в котором скрываются Жнецы. Может, Шепард даже помнила, но Миранда никогда не спрашивала.

Впрочем, подобные сбои сознания случались с Лоусон нечасто, и лишь когда у нее появлялось слишком много времени на посторонние размышления. Поэтому она занимала себя всем, чем могла. Это не составляло проблемы: у старпома всегда много работы.

Сегодня ее тоже должно было быть много, кто же знал, что СУЗИ в своем неуемном энтузиазме разработает улучшения для аналитической программы? Теперь всё проходило в автоматическом режиме, и Миранда, хоть и была недовольна, не могла высказать это. Что бы она сказала? Зачем ты облегчила мне работу, теперь надо придумывать, чем занять голову? Это звучало, во-первых, глупо, во-вторых, не слишком честно, ведь отчет интенданта так и остался лежать на столе. Чем не дело? Не такое интересное, но не хуже прочих.

Миранда даже приостановилась ненадолго, прислушиваясь к себе. Может, всё же вернуться? Может, удастся заставить себя сосредоточиться на нем? Было бы отлично, но что-то внутри говорило: единственное, на чем Миранда сосредоточится, если вернется в чистенькую, стерильную каюту, — это на превращении датапада с отчетом в груду битого стекла и пластика.

А потому она пошла дальше, по гулким, опустевшим коридорам. Вниз и вниз, на лифте, а потом по ступенькам — прямиком туда, где превращение неугодного предмета в груду обломков было привычной и одобряемой схемой решения проблем.

Трюм пустовал. Еще бы: Джек наверняка не упустила случая выбраться на станцию и развлечься «как в последний раз». Хотя это место хранило ее дух. Захламленное, тесное, прокуренное и необжитое — оно было полной противоположностью каюте Миранды. Будто теневая сторона Луны. Обычно Миранда брезговала появляться в этом гадюшнике, но сейчас он идеально соответствовал ее настроению. И еще тут ее точно никто не подумает искать. А значит никто и не увидит ее слабости. Той самой, которую идеальный старпом, идеальный оперативник, идеальный ученый и идеальная женщина не могли показать подчиненным или коллегам.

Впрочем, Миранда даже самой себе ее не в состоянии была показать без того, чтобы не взвыть от презрения. Но здесь, в этом совершенно чуждом ее миру месте, было до странности спокойно в такие моменты. Здесь можно было вообразить себя кем-то другим, и это получалось, ведь кто бы поверил, что Миранда Лоусон ступит в эту помойку по своей воле и не имея прямого приказа капитана? Никто, включая ее саму!

Та идеальная мисс Совершенство брезгливо морщилась при виде этого места и точно не могла знать, что в углу за трубами есть маленький закуток, где можно перестать быть собой.

Тут никто не смотрел: ни коллеги, ни СУЗИ, ни вездесущий Призрак — об этом красноречиво говорила разбитая камера с вырванным пучком проводов: Джек не любила наблюдения. Она ничуть не смущалась ходить по кораблю полуголой, подставляясь под многочисленные взгляды. А недавно она прямо в столовой уселась на колени Тейну, в кои-то веки вышедшему пообедать со всеми. Причем уселась с весьма прозрачными намерениями, то ли желая в очередной раз шокировать публику, то ли действительно настолько игнорируя само ее наличие. Ей было плевать, что все таращатся. Но вот взгляды камер Джек ненавидела.

Миранда сидела в том самом углу, прислонившись щекой к холодной переборке, смотрела на эту распотрошенную камеру и думала о том, как ощущается видеонаблюдение? Взгляд человека можно почувствовать на себе, но как ощущается взгляд объектива? Она не знала ответа. Камеры всегда были частью ее мира, и она не думала о них — просто знала: всегда кто-то наблюдает. С самого детства знала и не могла вспомнить момента, когда ей об этом рассказали или когда она догадалась сама, это просто было естественным наполнением мира, как атмосфера или законы физики. Миранде бы не пришло в голову сломать камеру _для себя_ , а не потому, что этого требует тактическая обстановка на миссии. А Джек это делала. Наверное, она точно знала, как ощущается их взгляд, но спрашивать о таком было еще меньше желания, чем спрашивать Шепард о ее околосмертном опыте. Миранда читала материалы по Прагии. И если Шепард провела два года в коме, то Джек провела много лет в аду.

О таком не спрашивают.

— Какого хрена ты тут забыла?!

Резкий оклик заставил Миранду дернуться и обернуться. На ступенях лестницы застыла Джек с большой сумкой на плече. Она смотрела так, будто Лоусон была призраком, удивление и недоумение на ее лице пересиливали даже негодование.

— Я ухожу, — поспешно сказала Миранда, поднимаясь. Они часто ругались с Джек, но сейчас у нее не было никаких сил скандалить. — Прости.

Извинение соскользнуло с губ невероятно легко и даже не поцарапало сознание. Оно было искренним. Но Джек все равно нахмурилась, поймала Миранду за запястье и дернула обратно, не позволяя обогнуть себя и уйти. Она сощурилась, оценивающе и пристально оглядев незваную гостью, привычно пробормотала несколько ругательств, а потом кивнула Миранде на свою лежанку, предлагая сесть. В любой другой ситуации та бы отпустила едкий комментарий, например, о том, что на этой лежанке — если верить Касуми — перебывала большая часть экипажа, и сидеть там не гигиенично. Но сейчас она даже не вспомнила об этой колкости. Ей было плохо.

Это «плохо» свернулось в середине груди мерзким рыхлым комком, а кожа будто окаменела, запирая все это внутри и не позволяя избавиться. Руки ныли от навязчивого, ненормального желания разодрать собственную грудь ногтями, лишь бы выскрести из себя эту дрянь. Миранда не замечала, что расстегнула форму на груди и мерным, исступленным движением скребет кожу. А Джек заметила, но почему-то не спешила комментировать, хотя в том, что язык у нее острый, успели убедиться все на «Нормандии», и Миранда — в числе первых.

Сейчас, вместо того, чтобы упражняться в острословии, Джек сгрузила сумку на ящики у стены и вытащила оттуда несколько больших банок с краской. Через несколько секунд из-за пустых товарных контейнеров появилась коробка, в которой громоздились, налезая друг на друга, еще не меньше двух десятков банок разной формы и объема.

Джек ничего не говорила, открывая одну за другой. Где-то по краю сознания Миранды скользнула мысль о том, что Шепард все же сумела уболтать Джек на какое-нибудь мирное хобби, и та выбрала рисование, но нигде поблизости не было ни кистей, ни холстов. Воздух между тем наполнился едким запахом краски. Тот смешивался со специфическим запахом трюма, металла, остатков еды, рассованных по углам, и дышать становилось труднее, но все это Миранда воспринимала с отстраненным равнодушием.

Закончив с банками, Джек подошла к лежанке, дернула гостью за руку, заставляя подняться, и подтащила к стене.

— Ну, давай, — со странной грубоватой сердитостью сказала Джек, — забей для разнообразия на образ идеальной сучки.

Она крепко стиснула запястье Миранды, окунула ее холеную руку с аккуратным маникюром прямо в банку с краской и, прежде чем она, задохнувшись от изумления, успела отреагировать, заставила ее мазнуть испачканной рукой по стене, оставляя на ней широкую ярко-зеленую полосу.

Миранда ошеломленно смотрела на свои запачканные пальцы и результат их прикосновения. Ее мозг, надрессированный поддерживать порядок во всем, как хорошая служебная собака, протестовал и кричал, что это глупость и ребячество, которому нет места на военном корабле, пусть он и не принадлежит официальным вооруженным силам. Но было еще что-то. Что-то помимо холодного, логического разума. Что-то, что отозвалось на это простое действие острым болезненным восторгом.

Джек больше ничего не говорила, она даже не смотрела на Миранду, сосредоточившись на превращении стены в шедевр абстракционизма. Миранда потрясенно смотрела на то, как татуированные пальцы, погружаются в густую краску, а потом порхают над серым металлом. У Джек не было плана, она просто малевала на стене, то выписывая пальцами какие-то знаки, то просто прижимая ладони и водя ими, смешивая краску.

Миранда тоже так хотела. Она наблюдала с жадностью завистливого ребенка, который очень хочет бросаться песком, но не может перешагнуть запрет старших. Она была готова расплакаться от обиды и ощущения, что физически не способна сделать это… а потом в поле ее бокового зрения попала изувеченная камера.

…в мозгу снова что-то щелкнуло. «Никто не узнает». Миранда ощутила себя на самом гребне волны торжества и, пока эта волна не обрушилась обратно в бездну океана, окунула в банку обе ладони. Движение вышло таким резким, что жидкая краска брызнула, оставляя цветные капли на белой униформе. Джек усмехнулась.

Следующие полчаса две женщины с невероятным азартом соревновались в том, кто сильнее запачкает стену. Пальцы Миранды водили по густому слою краски, оставляя в нем узнаваемые очертания, намеки на чьи-то портреты или формы предметов, но Джек тут же размазывала это. Первозданный хаос, загнанный в человеческую оболочку и стремящийся выплеснуться — хотя бы так.

В любой другой ситуации Миранду бы злила тяга Джек все портить. Но не сейчас. Сейчас Миранда наслаждалась этим хаосом. Безудержным, опьяняющим и таким необходимым. Она не замечала, что уже смеется в голос, разрисовывая стены, вытирая руки об себя, чтобы зачерпнуть новую краску. Она ничуть не возражала, когда Джек в отместку за то, что не успела занять своим цветным пятном оставшийся не закрашенным кусок стены, размазала всю взятую на руку краску по лицу соперницы. Впрочем, Миранда в долгу не осталась.

После они сидели прямо на холодном полу трюма, испачканные краской с головы до ног и довольные. Джек усмехалась, созерцая шедевр. Миранда глубоко дышала. У нее не осталось сил, но все еще хотелось смеяться и кричать, потому что гадкий комок исчез из груди. Теперь внутри было столько места! Но это была не пустота. Не тот воющий холод, который оставался, когда все уносило в космос. Это больше походило на ощущение, которое возникало у Миранды в детстве, когда она забиралась на холм возле отцовского поместья и смотрела на расстилающийся внизу пейзаж: величественную равнину и огромное, необъятное небо над ней. Это было чудесно. И Миранде казалось, что еще немного, и в хаосе красок на стене проступят очертания той долины.

— Оно вернется, скорее всего, — негромко произнесла Джек, повернув голову и глядя на ту, с которой обычно не упускала возможности погрызться. Но сейчас даже не ввернула ругательства. Это должно было встревожить, но нет. — Тут еще есть свободные стены.

Джек поднялась на ноги и направилась к лестнице, ведущей вверх, прямо так, вся с ног до головы заляпанная краской. Она не обернулась, но Миранда услышала произнесенные с саркастичной усмешкой слова:

— Ну или можешь просто кого-нибудь прибить или трахнуть. Тоже помогает. Время от времени.


End file.
